Do you believe in it?
by bfcustodio
Summary: Hi guys this is my first story so I hope you like it! It is based on reality because... well lets just say my friend and I had a fight and we never talk to each other especially today since my BFF told him everything!
1. Happy Friday Morning

**At School**

 **"I just can't believe he..." Adriana said  
"Who AD? is it your name X-A?" Blossom asked  
"Yes it's Adrian without an A! he just... hey there's Daniella" Adriana explained  
"Hi Blossom, Hi AD what are you talking about" Daniella asked  
"Talking about Adrian without an A ,I meant she" Blossom explained  
" Oh the A.D. love team" Daniella said  
"No way! if that's some prob I just dreamed about us fighting." Adriana explained  
"Come on let's stop talking and let's go to the classroom" Daniella explain**

 **At their Classroom  
" So guys we need to practice for our anniversary, I mean school anniversary " Daniella explained  
"Umm what?! that again oh yeah (Some laugh)" Adrian answered  
"Iwwwwww. Don't be so crazy AD" Princess said  
"okay Princess hahaha" Adrian rudely said**

 **After the practice  
" Daniella can I barrow your cellphone? for Subway Surfers?" Adrian asked  
"Okay AD" Daniella answered**

 **playing subway surfers  
"hahaha Adriana shhhhhhh." Adrian whispered to Adriana  
" What? hahaha you said just one, you have too many" Adriana answered  
" Guys I'm going to eat **_Shopau_ **." Daniella said  
"Hahahahaha it's not recess Daniella!" Blossom laugh  
"hahaah, look at the two" Princess explained  
"Adrian you played to many times!" Daniella shouted  
"Hahaahahaahaha" Adriana laugh  
"Shhhhhhhhhh, quiet Adriana!" Adrian said in a funny tone  
"What!" Adriana shouted  
"Adrian you want **_Shopau_ _ **?" Daniella asked  
**_ **" No i'm fine with this game hahaha"  
** _ **" A**_ **D you want?" Daniella asked  
"Okay, thank you!" Adriana said**

 **Nothing doing  
"Hey no one is allowed here you go to the other side" Anikka said  
"Okay" Adrian, Adriana and Daniella answered  
"you know the two is too much so artistic!" Adrian said  
"Yes, when they come in here we never said that but in their!" Adriana answered  
"Oh yeah they just do whatever they want!" Adrian added  
"oh yes exept Blossom, Anikka and Princess only!" Daniella added  
"You know it's better if we don't talk to them, right?" Adrian asked  
"Right!" Daniella and Adriana answered  
"Shhh wait I'm gonna do something hahaa" Adrian laugh**

 **When they came into the classroom Daniella, Adriana and Adrian were on  
"Ahhhhh your my flashlight" Princess sang  
"Out of control" Adriana's words coming from her mouth but she's not speaking  
"What?"  
"Out of control!" Adriana whispered to Adrian  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Adrian Laugh  
"Iww what's that popcorn with ants iwww!" Princess shouted  
"did you..." Adriana asked Adrian  
"Shhhhhhhhh.. quiet hahaha" Adrian laugh**

 **The end of school  
"Adrian may I asked you something?" Adriana asked  
"Later, Bye" Adrian answered as he leave.**


	2. Does he? no he doesn't

**The afternoon arrives all the students came back to school.  
** " **Ughhhhhh iwwwww. Come on Blossom let's talk" Princess shouted  
" Blossom come her first" Adriana said as she tell Blossom everything Daniella Adrian and her talked about  
"Adrian I said everything to Blossom!" Adriana shouted  
"What ever" Adrian Answered angrily**

 **After their noon practice  
"Blossom what is it! tell me!" Adrian shouted  
"No no no nothing just pls go away I'm waiting for AD" Blossom shouted  
"No tell me! what she told you"  
"All the things you told her"  
"? she's hanging out with Princess again!"  
"No and I... oh AD good pls help me"  
"Blossom let's go home" Adriana said  
"Yeah"  
"Not so fast!"  
"Stop it Adrian!"  
"Yeah Your totally so lame"  
"Okay, Adriana!"  
"Come on Blossom"**

 **AT Home  
"Come on let's see Adrian" Adriana said  
"Okay" Blossom answered**

 **As they walk to go to the school, they pick flowers and when Adrian came out to go home the two put flowers on him and run away, then Adrian looked angrily to Adriana  
"Oh-oh I Think he's angry with me?" Adriana said  
"Yes he is, Joke he's not I'm sure" Blossom answered**

 _Adriana's P.O.V  
_ **What does Adrian think? that I Broke the CAPS lock promise? no maybe he think I'm hanging with Princess, But it's okay maybe he will be happy and talk to me.**


	3. No air

Wednessday Morning  
"Hey Adriana What's up and down?" Daniella asked  
"Oh Goodie, Does he?" Adriana asked  
"Ummm. Hey Adrian, You called AD right!" Daniella shouted  
"Hey your shoes are untied hahahaha" Adrian Shouted  
"I know it" Adriana whispered to Blossom

At their recess  
"Hey AD, We have a deal" Daniella said  
"What deal?" Adriana asked  
"If Adrian shoots the ball, It mean it's for you!" Blossom answered  
"Non se-" Adriana said but the ball shoots  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Daniella and Blossom shouted  
"No way!" Adriana Screamed  
"Shhhhhhhhh. he might hear you!" Daniella said  
"Ayeeee, you 2 are history and meant to be" Blossom added  
"Yuck him and me he's not even my type!" She whispered  
"No denies AD we all know he's your crush he's your 13XD" Daniella said  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. yes yes yes, okay now shh. he'ss coming, and he might here us!" Adriana answered  
"Adrian,!" Daniella called him  
"No!" Adriana said  
"AD's got something to say" Daniella said  
"Isn't that me?" Adrian asked  
"There's 2 AD in this school and 2 Ian's clear! nothing anymore!" Daniella shouted  
...


	4. That Staring Day, Pt1

**The School anniversary arrived**  
 **the students have each teams competition of cheering**  
 **Adriana and Daniella were teammates**  
 **Blossom and Adrian were teammates**  
 **and Princess and Anikka were not...**  
 **The team of Princess perform first, While the others are waiting they're standing,**  
 **Adriana was looking at Adrian**  
 **Then when Adriana looked down she saw from the corner of her eye that Adrian was looking (Parang hahahahahaha)**  
 **And when Adriana looked at Adrian straight to the eye (LOL) Adrian looked at her too ( No meaning)**  
 **for some 5 seconds but Adriana continue looking for the cheer and so does Adrian**  
 **Then when Adrian's team go for the cheer**  
 **"Hahahaha AD is so funny!" Daniella laugh**  
 **"Hahahahaha I know just look at him ahahahaha"Adriana laugh**  
 **"But he's kinda handsome in that" She added**  
 **"Ayeeeeeee you just say that beacuse he's your crush" Daniella whispered**  
 **"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. he might hear yo" She whispered**

 **Adriana and Daniella's Team Perform**  
 **"Yo looking at her yo" Blossom whispered to Adrian**  
 **"No yo" Adrian Whispered**

 **After their cheer**  
 **"Daniella he's looking again" Adriana whispered**  
 **"No big deal yo" Daniella answered**  
 **"Yeah Yo, yo like Blossom yo" Adriana said**  
 **"Shhhh yo hahaha" Daniella laugh**  
 **"Are you eve-" Adrian cut Adriana**  
 **"Daniella your s-" Daniella cut Adrian**  
 **"Are Untied, bro, yo so yo" Daniella said**  
 **"What yo?" Adrian laugh**  
 **"Shut up yo-ers" Adriana said**  
 **"Sorry XD-ers" Daniella laugh**  
 **"SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Come on DA" Adriana rudely said**  
 **"Ayeeeeeeeee, I'm gonna-" Adriana cut Blossom**  
 **"Shut up Come on!, Selfies right!" Adrian Angrily shouted**  
 **SELFIES!- They all shouted exept Adrian**


	5. Staring Day Pt 2

**The 2nd Day of the school anniversary arrived but Adriana and Adrian don't still get together, modeling competition for each team Adriana is the one who will model, Princess for their team, Anikka for their team and Alicia for Adrian's team.**  
 **"Oh my! I'm supanervous! They're going to watch us model!" Princess worried**  
 **"No worries girls, just think no one is watching, then your fine :)" Alicia said**  
 **" Hey there's the boys, come let's go to the outside" Princess said as she goes outside**  
 **As they walk Adrian was sitting on a table, then Adriana stared at him, And Adrian stared back to her but Adriana broke the stared, she just snob on Adrian.**  
 **While Adriana was walking on stage she was staring at Adrian.**

 **Authors Note:**  
 **This is not really a A KIND OF MAGIC FANFICTION, I don't know how to make it simple, like no cartoons... so...**


	6. Monday we were uncool joke Pt 1

**Monday Morning**  
 **"Hey Daniella your'e absent on the 2nd day" Adriana said**  
 **"Oh yeah we... Hey there's AD" Daniella answered**  
 **"Ummm... I'm AD he's Ian" Adriana replied**  
 **"Hey My friends call me Ian" Anikka said**  
 **"What?! are you looking at?" Adrian asked**  
 **"No not we, she" Daniella said as she was pointing to Adriana**  
 **"Ughhh... Daniella!" Adriana shouted**

 **Math Class**

 **"Okay class goodbye" The teacher said**  
 **"Good Bye teacher!" they said**  
 **"so what do we do?" Adriana asked**  
 **"Let's play hiding horror, when we all go to some place then Princess will find us and scare us okay" Daniella said**  
 **"All?" Adriana asked**  
 **"Adrian your on?" Blossom asked**  
 **"No." Adrian answered**  
 **"Game hahahaha you better hide haha" Princess said in a horror and funny tone**  
 **"Come guys!" Daniella said**

 **"Ummmm... we should hide here" Adriana said**  
 **"Well the bathroom is the available one" Daniella said**

 **To be continued**  
 **Maybe tom. will be updated**


	7. Chapter 7

**At their playing**

 **"Oh Adrian is joining yes!" Daniella said**  
 **"Well... I'm out for a sec." Adriana said**

 **After a few moments**  
 **" Okay guys I'm on!" Adriana said**  
 **"Okay Ian your up" Daniella said**  
 **"Hahahaha better hide" Adrian said**

 **As they play that, the girls we're on the bathroom hiding as Adriana opened the door she saw Adrian in a horror face she came out on the bathroom and Blossom followed her she just walk away and Blossom just Snob at Adrian while laughing, some moments after that Princess cried and they don't know know why, but she told Anikka about it... so the 2 said for Adriana, Blossom, Adrian and Daniella to go to the other room...**

 **"Why are they so like that" Adrian asked rudely**

 **"IDK" Blossom answered**

 **" Yeah why don't they just tell us" Daniella added**

 **"Hey ask him" Adriana whispered to Daniella**

 **"Adrian come I need to ask you something" Daniella said**

 **"What?" Adrian asked as they both came out**

 **Then Daniella Told Adrian...**

 **"So did he?" ADriana asked**

 **"he's not angry angry with you, she angry with the 2" Daniella explained**  
 **Then Adriana Believe her**

 **So when they came back to their normal classroom Adriana was calling Adrian but he did not answered**  
 **"You..." Adriana whispered to Daniella**  
 **"Yes he's angry with you but I don't know why" Daniella explained**  
 **"Okie" She replied**


	8. lalalala lalala

(Skipped)  
After every Adrian's naps he stares at Adriana.

Thursday: March 3 2016  
The girls please Adrian to say Adriana's name but he don't he just laugh and roll on the floor, but the girls was saying please all the time  
while Adrian and Adriana was laughing so, Blossom take Adriana's hand and she touch it to Adrian's shoulder they all say "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
exept the 2. so Adriana felt little angry so she goes to the bathrooms door and the she intented to go to the door but she goes down to Adrian so everybody said "Ayyeeeeeee" again, then Adrana goes outside...

Friday: March 4 2016  
Adrian was absent in school.. they say he felt something the the girls said to Adriana "You busted him so his absent! and your sad. ayeeeeeeeeeeeee" "What? no I did not busted him" She answered "oh... your sad... We told you to talk to him and know his broken hearted!" They said, so the girls play on their own and talk about their graduation, they were crying cause they don't know if they'll ver meet again but before that they talked about their boy types: Adriana said her type is  
Good "Adrian is good" they say  
Funny " Adrian is funny"  
Simple " Adrian is simple  
Little rich " Adrian is a little rich"  
brown skin "Adrian has brown skin"  
Sweet "A... um... Adrian is sweet"  
"Is He?" Adriana asked  
"hey Daniella you started" Blossom said  
recess arrived Anikka, Blossom and Princess were talking, while Daniella and Adriana were talking about how to say sorry for Adrian, Daniella said Adrian is just shy so Adriana must say sorry or else they will never talk to each other, but Adriana was shy too because Adrian knows that he was her crush. co they plan on monday March 7 2016 on recess when Adrian comes back after buying they will all go out exept Adriana, so she will say sorry to Adrian.

Note: I'm scared and super Shy at monday! i think i can't do it well i must if i want him to talk to me again.  
Be back at march 10 2016 enjoy! 


	9. No way,,,

**This is it:  
Monday, Adriana was crying but her friends cheer her up, then...she keeps backing out but her bff's support her so she. did it she asked Adrian"Are we friends? Adrian?" but he didn't answer so she left**

 **the End of school:**  
 **Adriana said plan B. next in a funny tone so Daniella agree but she didn't know it was just a big so in her room Adriana thinks they will never be friends again**

 **Tuesday: Daniella said it to her friends so they all agree, but Adriana don't want to it so tomorrow they said,**

 **Wednesday:on their discussion Princess was noisy and funny so they can't concentrate, so Adrian and Adriana said to stop while they both laugh, so her friends thinks... Daniella has big eyes looking at Princess and saying ayeeh in her eyes :( Today )Daniella was absent, Adrian was so naughty, and they play (the girls) Adrian laugh because he's so GM,( green-minded )... then when they were taking test Adrian was so noisy all of them tried to stop him except Adriana, but he won't stop so Adriana walk to the other room and feeling angry and funny... they play but not in exact , and they don't know they're playing**


End file.
